


Too Late To Save Them..

by Hell_In_A_B0x



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst stuff, Angst?, F/M, Jacksepticeye Character, My First AO3 Post, dark silence - Freeform, i cannot come up with titles i stg, jacksepticeye fic, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_In_A_B0x/pseuds/Hell_In_A_B0x
Summary: Chase gets a call during a storm...His kids have gone missing.





	Too Late To Save Them..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There! Hype here.  
> This is my very first Ao3 post and it happens to be angst. :v

The sky, a dark swirl of the greys, blacks, and deep, dark purple, was shrouded with heavy black clouds that night.

The man was in a shallow, drunken sleep, snoring slightly, his faded green hair a tangled mess and his breath thick with the sickly smell of cheap alcohol.  
He had drunk himself to sleep, again.  
He was a smart man, but his addiction to the cheap shit he bought from the corner shop drowned him.

The silence was interrupted abruptly by the cheerful chime coming from beside him.  
His cell rang. Once. Twice.  
Then he woke.

The missed calls were from his ex wife. A harpy of a woman, whom he had thought he loved since his highschool years, then had an affair behind his back only a year into their marriage.

She took his kids.  
She took his happiness.  
She took his life.

Now, he drank his life away, spending each moment of each day gripping that fragile cup filled to the brim with his bittersweet demise.

. . .

Why did he still love her?

Why couldn't he get over her?  
Why did he so desperately still want her?

He didn't know why he asked those questions. But they haunted his mind every second of every day.  
She refused to love him anymore.  
But a small, desperate part of him still believed she did.

He rolled over, his movements sluggish as he reached and grabbed the phone from the nightstand next to his bed. He held the small mobile device loosely in his hand and switched it on.  
The blue-white glare of the screen made him squint as he unlocked the device and scrolled through his notifications, stopping only when the phone started vibrating again.

"Hello?"  
His voice was hoarse and he winced at the sound of it.

"Hi? Chase?"  
His eyes widened immediately, the voice of his ex feeding through the speaker and into his ear.

"I-uh, Stace- Stacy? Yeah? What's... Up?"  
He struggled to force words from his scratchy throat, eyes watering from the effort to not fall asleep.

"Look, I know it's early. But the kids, they weren't in their beds when I went to check on them-"  
He sat up, his entire body tense, his brain finally registering the alarm and fear in her voice.  
He looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand, the numbers glowing a bright 0342.  
"Where could they be?"  
His weak attempt to remain calm was rendered useless when she replied,  
"The window was open."

~•~

Chase pulled on his dark blue jeans over his boxers, the jeans that had the mess of tears at the knees, and threw his regular grey shirt on as he dashed out of his room, grey skull snapback gripped in one hand, and his car keys and phone in the other.  
Chase didn't bother pulling on his boots and basically ran out into the pouring rain to his small black SUV that was parked haphazardly on the curb.  
After clambering into the drivers seat and turning the ignition after fumbling with the keys for longer than he would have preferred, Chase stepped on the gas and sped to his ex's house.  
He took the back streets and drove through deserted neighborhoods, making sure to avoid being caught still slightly intoxicated and going twice the legal speed limit in a car with a learners sticker still stuck on the bumper.

~•~

"What do you _mean_ you were too busy to hear an intruder climb through our children's window and take them!?"  
They had been arguing for about ten minutes, she shot insults his way and he tried to desperately figure out why she hadn't noticed a single thing until she actually went to check on them.

Then they went silent when they heard footsteps.

Someone coughed behind Chase and he whirled around, hands up in a defensive stance and was met with a man almost twice his size in both build and height.

"Woah tiger! Calm down!"  
The man's voice was gruff and he was missing a shirt, only wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants that were a little too low on his hips.  
His face was flushed and even in the dim light of the kitchen, Chase could see the sheen of sweat covering the man's bare chest.  
Stacy's whole face burned bright red when Chase blew up after connecting the dots.

" _You were too busy fucking your asshole of a boyfriend to notice your- **our**_ _children being abducted and smuggled out of their own goddamned window!?_ "

Stacy stammered and attempted to protest but Chase huffed and stormed out.  
There was nothing he could do if he was worked up.

~•~

He must've looked like a madman walking into the police station at 4 in the morning, no shoes, green hair, hat askew and soaked from head to toe.  
He filed a report and nearly had an anxiety attack after being told his children couldn't be listed as missing until 24 hours after their abduction.

"They're three and five! They wouldn't have gone for a walk out of their _window_ ,"  
He argued, angry and fearful tears burning his eyes.  
The officer behind the desk, a pretty woman about twice his age with long black hair tied back in a bun led him outside, into the pouring rain, apologizing softly to him.  
She encouraged him to search around on his own for a bit, and if he hadn't found them by morning, there could be a chance she could talk with her supervisor or something like that.

~•~

After calling Stacy and telling her to search for their kids, because it was ultimately her fault they were missing, he drove home, hands shaking so much, Chase had to actually pull over and take a few breaths to calm down.

~•~

"Shit!"

The entire house had no power.  
What the fuck?  
The lightning or storm must've knocked it out, because Chase was greeted by complete darkness when he opened his front door.  
He walked in and dropped his keys and hat down on the table in the living room before grabbing a lighter and heading to the staircase.

The little flame flickered in his hand as he slowly padded up the stairs, his entire body shaking, and quivering as if he were made of a delicate material that was being waved around on a windy day.

An eerie red glow coming from down the hall entranced him, it was bizarre. Chase crept closer, holding the lit lighter up near his face as he strode toward it cautiously.

He must've been hallucinating, because he saw a dark figure. Just... Standing there, in the hallway, blocking off his room.

"Who's there?"  
He called, his voice wavering and fearful.  
The figure turned and Chase's stomach dropped.

" ** _WHERE ARE THEY_ _?!_** "  
He cried  
" _ **WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?**_ "

The figure smiled.  
" _Hello, Chase_."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not the canon events that led to the Dark Silence scene, but I was inspired, so here we are.  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: hypercat360 and/or what--thefuck


End file.
